


Ready For It

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: Chick/Critic was a good ship and I miss them.





	Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcedLexatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/gifts), [sweet_witch_hella_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/gifts).



Chick was done with Critic. This wasn't negotiable or even something she felt a tinge of regret on. He'd gone from fun pathetic evil who could always be dommed back into place to beating up women on camera and them just lying there weakly, and she just… wasn't into that.

But that didn't mean she couldn't still hang around the studio, stalking abilities honed because of Todd coming in handy, and laugh at any mistakes he made.

She was in the middle of snickering at him getting a clear Transformers fact when she felt someone come up behind her. "Oh my god…" the figure said in the most breathless tone.

Turning around, both irritated and happy to be fawned over, she saw that the woman was only a couple of inches taller than her, with a clump of messy hair, wide eyes behind dreaded hipster glasses and a hideous fashion sense.

"You're Nostalgia Chick! I'm Hyper! I'm such a big fan!" Hyper was getting louder with each syllable, and Critic's dumb brain was starting to put together he was being watched, and so Chick hissed "come on" and dragged them into a closet. Bad idea probably, but she was never one to admit that.

"So Hyper…" That wasn't a name, and this girl seemed like Nella only far worse, but a fan was a fan who liked her better than Critic. "Why do you like me?"

"Cos you're inspirational! You've seen Critic naked and you kidnapped that shadows guy tons of times!"

Her ego was likea fragile balloon. Scrape against anything and it deflated. "So you don't like me because of smart analyzing?"

Hyper cocked her head. "Um, you're kinda mean to my fave things so not really."

Not even a cat in heat could hiss like she did. "The fuck even are you? Why are you here?"

Hyper's perky tone made her want to kill things. Worse thing is that she knew Hyper thought she was happy, even though she really wasn't. She'd had feels like that before she came to the company and gave up. "Oh! I'm getting married in a couple of days, my boner baby is off threatening flower shops and I'm gonna drag Critic off when he's finished."

She was torn between bitterness that this jackass was getting married before her and a stab of confused empathy. "What's Critic doing?"

In the dim light she could see Hyper excitedly shaking her fists. "Oh he's going to be man of honor!"

"Does he want to be?"

"Of course! He just doesn't know it yet and…" she pulled out some pink fluffy manacles that made Chick's eyes hurt. "these will help him!"

Why did she feel sorry for him? He came back after being at peace, he was a dick, and he'd pushed her away until she knew it was better to not even try anymore. But old feelings were coming back of being the only one allowed to hurt him.

Couldn't do that anymore. Choices had been made by everyone. "Right! Well! Good luck on your wedding."

Hyper was oblivious. "Thank you!"

She didn't bother to creep out. Critic had migrated from the desk to the couch, intently reading a giant binder called THE PLOT because he was a child who needed big letters.

"Hey you."

Critic jumped and fell on his side. "Gah! Chick! Hi!" He scrambled up and actually tried to straighten his tie. "What are you doing here? Want a cameo? It would really confuse people and get a ton of views so!"

"Don't." He deflated and seemed to shrink about two inches. If they had been younger, she would have hugged him. Or fucked him on the couch with her fist in his mouth. They had a weird relationship.  But it was over.

"I just came here to say be safe in the future." There. That was all the care she could muster.

Confusion was written all his face. "Huh?"

"You'll see."

She walked out of his life. Until the next month when she was annoyed with him again.


End file.
